fights_between_heaven_and_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekron
Nekron is the first Reaper that Tod created and is the strongest of his kind. h. His primary job is to lead his younger siblings and take over for his mother when she is not present. History Nekron was created sometime after his mother and God discussed. Tod sought out to manage the balance of death by managing the flow of souls and if she ever was occupied, she would need someone to take his place, so she created the first Reaper. Nekron was the oldest and stronger than any Reaper. He lead his brothers and sisters just fine. His mother was later sealed in a Coffin to the upcoming Apocalypse, leading him to take charge as Death until his mother would reawaken. he, later, was locked himself and Malthael took the throne. Equipment * Necro-Scythe: A given personal weapon by his mother, Nekron's Necro-Scythe was made based on Necro-Scythes from Malthael. Powers and Abilities As the first Reaper to existence, Nekron is among the strongest of his younger siblings. He is capable of matching those powerful as Archangels. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Nekron is superior than any Reaper and on par with Archangel Level Entities. He can perform similar feats like his mother by generating hurricanes and flood, even raise the dead. Nekron easily killed a garrison of angels with only a wave of his power and defeated Michael. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Being Death's oldest son and left hand, he was taught everything he needed to know about the Natural Order, how the afterlives function, and using the Word of God. His knowledge of the universe is probabaly like that of the Archangels as he knows things not even his younger siblings do. * Immortality: Nekron was the first Reaper in all of existence and is almost old as Archangels or among those on their level. He is older than a billion years old and cannot age or wither. * Necrokinesis: As any Reaper, Malthael can control the fundamental forces of death and kill all life near his presence or with a touch. By sending out a wave of his power, he caused a garrison of angels to wither and rot to death. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Nekron cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Being a Primordial Reaper, something similar to Archangels, hardly nothing can kill the Necro-Reaper as no angel blade/sword, divine weapon, or even Colt can do anything to him. Only Primordial Level weapons or beings strong or stronger than him can do any damage or kill the first Reaper. * Soul Control: As a Reaper and like many that can control souls far superior than any supernatural entity, Nekron can control the various properties of the soul and use their powers for many purposes. ** Soul Reading/Channeling/Absorption: Nekron can detect if a person has a soul present or not and if its damaged. He can draw out the powers of souls to augment his natural abilities or absorb a vast number amount of them, even from The Veil. * Super Strength: Being the strongest Reaper, Nekron possesses vast supernatural physical strength to outmatch any supernatural entity. He can fight against other Archangel Level Entities on equal grounds except for those with vast physical strength such as Diablo, Tartarus, and War. * Supernatural Concealment: Nekron can conceal his presence from anyone, even from the likes of Archangels, yet somehow a Nephalem weaker than him detected his presence. He turns himself invisible and this allows him to work under a person's detection. ** Invisibility: Nekron turns invisible to move undetected. No angel or demon can spot him like ordinary Reapers. While a Nephalem could not see him, they could detect his presence. * Teleportation: Nekron can travel anywhere in the universe within his reach or knowledge, including different realms such as The Veil, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, even The Empty, a place where not even Archangels can reach unless using a high level spell to open a portal. Vulnerabilities Beings * Primordial Beings: A single Primordial Being far outclasses any Archangel Level Entity and one alone can take down the Primordial Reaper without effort. A Shard or a Demiurge can do so. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can match Nekron or kill him, depending on their traits and how well they're experienced in battle. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Archangels Level Entities or Primordial Entities can harm or kill the Necro-Reaper. Weapons such as his own Necro-Scythe can kill him, much like an Archangel Blade or his mother's personal weapon. Category:Characters Category:Reapers Category:Grim Reapers Category:Necrosians Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species Category:Erebus Category:Higher Beings Category:Tod Category:Tools of Apocalypse Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains